Tokyo
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Con la traición sobre ella, Kagome supo que era hora de volver. A Tokyo. Junto con InuYasha. InuKag. ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Sola

**Como dije en mi profile, empezamos con este fanfic pequeño de _tres drabbles_. Cortito, consiso y lindo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Takahashi. Y el fanfic está basado en la canción Manhattan, de La Oreja De Van Gogh.**

**-**

**Tokyo**

**-**

**Drabble Uno.**

'_Sola'_

**K**agome suspira mientras espera tras la larga fila para tomar un taxi. Odiaba los aeropuertos, por el simple hecho que odiaba estar tan lejos de casa. Tal vez por eso había decidido volver antes, o simplemente era porque tenía miedo.

No. ¡Por supuesto que ella no huyó! Frunció el ceño mientras movía sus pies apenas unos pasos. Extrañaba a su madre, a su abuelo, a Sôta y a Hôyô. A todos en realidad. Y lo que pasó… No fue nada.

De nada servía pensar en lo que sucedió en su visita a Tokyo. Así que simplemente se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que le contaría su familia cuando la viera porque, claro, ellos ni siquiera se imaginaban tenerla de vuelta tan pronto. Y habría preguntas. Y ella necesitaba respuestas.

Y una condenada fila para pedir taxi ayudaba a pensar, y pensar. En fin, todo se resumía con que quería regresar a su casa, besar a Hôyô y dormir el resto de su existencia. Hizo una nota mental: nunca volver a un aeropuerto.

Finalmente, Kagome guardó las maletas en la parte trasera del taxi y le dijo con voz clara al taxista hacia donde quería ir. El conductor, algo mayor, intentó entablar una conversación pero al notar que sólo recibía monosílabos como repuesta, encendió la radio y permaneció en silencio.

Kagome empañó el vidrio del taxi, dibujó un hombre y una mujer y los borró con su mano. ¡Qué hermoso día para decidir volver a casa! ¡La lluvia no parecía terminar más y las gotas golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza contra el automóvil!

El contador del taxi para, el recorrido termina y los temores, dudas y arrepentimientos de Kagome salen a la luz en un pequeño suspiro. Toma sus maletas (que, simplemente, eran dos), paga al taxista y permanece bajo la lluvia observando su casa.

A eso le temía. Enfrentarse a él. Enfrentarse a sus inminentes preguntas, sus dudas y las vacías respuestas que recibiría. No se sentía lista para enfrentarse a todo eso.

Miró su reloj, suspirando de alivio. Afortunadamente, Hôyô tenía trabajo y no regresaba hasta la noche. Con eso, tenía suficiente tiempo para darse una ducha, guardar un poco de ropa y… caer por el abismo.


	2. Veneno

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**-**

**-**

**Tokyo**

**-**

**-**

**Drabble dos.**

'_Veneno'_

**K**agome cierra los ojos y se tapa el rostro con las manos. ¡No, no, no! Esto no es posible. ¡Esto es una pesadilla, un desastre, un terrible error!

Las lágrimas caen tardías por su rostro. El corazón se contrae, causándole daño. Y todo lo sucedido hace apenas unos días atrás se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que sus ojos permanecían cerrados apenas unos segundos.

Se abrazó, hundiéndose en su propio veneno y error. Por más que llorara, y por más que intetara hacer como si no pasara nada, Kagome sabía que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Ella no era así, nunca había lastimado tanto a una persona sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Sacó un poco de papel higiénico y se limpió las lágrimas, sonó su nariz y tiró todo a la basura. Si pudiera, si tuviera el valor, quemaría todo lo que estuviera ahí adentro.

Se encerró en el baño, y tomó una interminable ducha. Quería borrar sus lágrimas, cualquier rastro que la delatara o lo que sea. Necesitaba sentirse limpia, pura, fresca, como antes. Quería ser la Kagome de antes, ¿era tanto pedir?

Se cambió con lentitud. Su cuerpo lo hacía todo automáticamente, y su mente simplemente pensaba. Arrepentimientos, miedo, ira, desilusión.

La noche cayó y la habitación era completamente oscura. Caminó hasta su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y lloró. Lloró todo el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento que se mezclaba con sentimientos tan condenadamente contradictorios.

Sintió en su cien clavándose, la voz de Hôyô diciéndole 'Te Amo'.

Y sus lágrimas se transformaron en veneno. Por más que llorara y pidiera perdón, nunca podría quitarse el veneno.


	3. Tokyo

**Eh aquí, el último drabble. Sinceramente, lo tenía hace mucho terminado pero me olvidé completamente. Mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Y, como ya dije, este capítulo va dedicado _especialmente_ a mi querida chica que piensa en cosas felices, Chemy, Miurysm como seguramente la reconocerán. Gracias por nuestras locas conversaciones del msn, y betearme. Te quiero mucho :) **

**-**

**Tokyo**

**-**

**Drabble tres.**

**H**abía hecho ese viaje a Tokyo porque Sango había tenido su primer bebé con Miroku, y estaba muy débil. Por más que se había prometido nunca volver, no era capaz de negarle un favor a la amiga que quiso casi como a una hermana.

Y fue cuando volvió a verlo. Los años no habían pasado en vano para él. Su cabello tal vez era más largo, más oscuro. Sus ojos azules seguían con su brillo infantil característico, tal vez rodeados de un aura de madurez que le fue casi irresistible. Su voz, ya era la de un hombre.

Pero todo era tan igual, tan perfecto. Hablaron, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kagome lo encontró fascinante, tan diferente y tan igual a la vez. Tal vez por eso estaba tan distraída, tal vez por eso se dejó caer en el abismo de la tentación.

Kagome se despertó abruptamente de su sueño. Hôyô estaba acariciando su cabeza suavemente, dándole todo el amor con su mirada. Inclinándose, la besó suavemente en los labios. Fríamente, respondió.

Y cómo una estúpida, metida en la culpa, se entregó a él. Pero, a su pesar, al acariciar su cuerpo simplemente era otro. No era más Hôyô.

_InuYasha…_

Esa mañana, despertó sola. Se levantó, y se puso ropa más cómoda. Agarró un paraguas, y salió a caminar. Sola. En una calle que ya no significaba nada.

Sintió nauseas. Recordó lo sucedido con Hôyô, a quién recordaba. Llegó lejos, horriblemente lejos. Y entendió su traición, cuando la besó de esa manera. Él la adoraba, y ella había perdido el interés, el amor que le tenía desapareció.

Y llegó a una cafetería. La de siempre. En la que todo empezó.

Kagome cierra su paraguas y entra, se sienta, pide un café. Recuerda. Piensa. Entristece. Piensa un poco en Hôyô, un poco en InuYasha y más en ella. En el error y en su traición.

"Kagome"

"¿Hôyô? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasé, y te vi por la ventana"

"Ah…"

Se sienta. Hôyô intenta acariciar su mano, pero Kagome hace un movimiento rápido y la oculta sobre su regazo. Sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Una mirada. Ganas de hablar.

Pero Kagome tiene miedo. Estaba Hôyô, estaba ella y estaba sus sentimientos por InuYasha. Esos sentimientos que revivieron entre las cenizas del olvido.

"¿Por qué has vuelto antes?"

"Sango se recuperó", respondió rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pude haber pasado a buscarte"

"No… no quería molestarte, Hôyô", balbucea Kagome, enfocando sus ojos sobre la ventana de la cafetería. Veía la gente pasar.

Permanecieron en silencio. Incómodo. Tenso. A Kagome le dolía.

"Te amo, Kagome"

No lo miró. No tenía el valor.

"InuYasha me llamó"

Kagome se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué?"

Lo que ella no pudo ver, fue la tristeza en los ojos grises de su novio.

"Te ama"

"No digas tonterías, Hôyô", murmura apretando las manos.

No. Si había algo que InuYasha no haría, era llamar a Hôyô y decirle que la amaba.

"No quiero interponerme"

Lo miró, sorprendida. Y finalmente vio el amor y la tristeza en los ojos. Se sintió culpable, horriblemente culpable. Hôyô sufría.

"Nunca…", toma aire, las mentiras no eran para Kagome. "No pasó nada, Hôyô"

"Te acostaste con él"

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡Nunca… nunca me acosté con él!", dijo Kagome apretando los dientes, lágrimas empezaban a nacer sobre sus ojos. "Eso fue un error, nunca debió pasar. Olvídalo, Hôyô"

"¿Pretendes que olvide que te acostaste con un tipo?", razona Hôyô con tranquilidad. "Te perdono, Kagome. Porque te amo"

Le reprocha, pero enseguida la perdona y le dice que la ama.

"Hôyô…"

"Y por eso, quiero que vuelvas junto a InuYasha. Tienes que admitirlo, Kagome. Nunca sentiste lo mismo que yo. Tal vez… tal vez fui solo un reemplazo"

"¡Nunca digas eso, Hôyô! ¡Yo sí te amo!", exclamó Kagome, dolida. Porque lo ama. Ama a Hôyô. Y eso no era una mentira, ni un intento de ocultarle la verdad.

El joven toma una galleta. Parecía tranquilo, dolido, solo.

"Pero no es lo mismo. _Lo amas a él_, no puedes mentirme", Hôyô suspira y en su mirada nace un brillo. "Será mejor que tomes el vuelo a Tokyo"

"¿Qué…?"

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, saca un boleto amarillo.

"InuYasha estará allí cuando llegues"

"No, Hôyô, yo…"

La mirada del joven se ensombrece.

"¿Piensas que prefiero tenerte a consta tuya? Quiero tu felicidad, Kagome. Tampoco pienso que ese niño nazca en una familia sin amor"

Kagome abrió los ojos. _Lo sabe_.

"Sólo te pido que seas feliz. Me gustaría ser su tío"

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Finas, pequeñas, y brillantes como estrellas. Hôyô sonrió con cariño.

"¡Hôyô, perdóname! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Nunca quise…!"

"No llores, Kagome. De verdad. Simplemente quiero que seas feliz. Vamos, vas a llegar tarde"

La joven limpió sus lágrimas, asintiendo.

Y así, con la traición sobre ella, Kagome besó sus labios por última vez. Un viaje a Tokyo le hizo entender que no podía olvidar su pasado, que sin InuYasha su vida no tenía sentido. Pero, aún así, Hôyô había logrado conquistarla con su amabilidad y su atención.

Había escogido.

Era hora de volver a casa. A Tokyo. _Junto con InuYasha._

**Fin.**


End file.
